This invention relates to a swimming pool cleaning device and to the manufacture thereof.
Swimming pool cleaners known to the applicant are formed from a plurality of interconnected parts. Most of the parts are manufactured using injection moulding techniques. The moulds which are required for injection moulding are expensive and the interconnection of the various parts can be an expensive and laborious process.
Some pool cleaners, particularly of the suction type, make use of a valve mechanism which repeatedly interrupts or reduces the rate of water flow through the pool cleaner. It has been found that the resulting stresses can loosen the mechanisms which fasten the parts of the pool cleaner to each other or can generate stress lines at the points at which the fastening devices are engaged with the pool cleaner parts. The stem lines can fracture the cleaner.